


A Meeting of Men

by hikari0205



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari0205/pseuds/hikari0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new President meets the Prime Minister for the first time but the two nations are more interested in seeing each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Men

**Author's Note:**

> A re-upload of an old fic from 2009, which is why this features Obama as a new President and Gordon Brown as the Prime Minister. Apologies for any inaccuracies!!

“Now Mr Jones, when the Prime Minister walks in we need to be sure to smile, shake his hand, welcome him to America and- ”

“Tell him we’re happy at how well our countries are getting along. I know President Obama” Alfred rolled his eyes skyward as the new President pulled his tie up to the top button of his shirt. They had been going over this for a week now and the young blonde knew exactly what to do.

“Just as long as you do. We don’t need any problems between England and America at the moment” Obama said, giving the other a sideways look before walking towards the large panelled doors of the main office. They continued to the main hallway where a few of the President’s large and black-suited bodyguards were stood. After a few minutes of silent and nervous waiting, the President’s first assistant walked into the room. A phone in one hand and a stack of folders in the other.

“President Obama, the plane has landed. The car will be bringing them to the White House momentarily” Obama looked over at the boy and nodded.

“Thank you” As the boy left, he turned to Alfred and the guards. “Okay, we need to make a good impression. This is my first time meeting the Prime Minister ..” The young nation smiled. The new President was a good and strong leader and yet even he buckled a little at the prospect of meeting America’s oldest ally. Alfred smiled, inside he was just as nervous as the President, though not because of the same person. The person who was coming with the Prime Minister was the reason for Alfred’s nervousness. Arthur, England, the person who first taught him, cared for him, loved him. That one man’s opinion meant the world to Alfred and he just hoped that the tea-lover would like the new President as much as he did himself.

“They’re here, Sir”

God, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Alfred stood quickly, knocking the creases from his trousers and straightening the tie that he didn’t really want to wear but felt was a good idea to. The President had stood also and was walking to stand in front of the main doors, bodyguards on either side. Alfred ran over to stand next to him, a brave mask now set across his face.

The doors were opened and suddenly they were outside. The sun and the lights of a hundred cameras blinding the group as they walked down the stairs of the White House and onto the specially set out carpet leading to the large black limo on the street side. The car door was opened and a slightly chubby man with brown hair and a kind face emerged from the side. Another man stepped out from the other side, Alfred’s breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of that familiar dirty blonde hair. The man turned, his thick eyebrows turned down in a light frown as he closed the car door and walked around to the first man, ignoring the bright flashes of light.

Alfred followed as the President began to walk forwards to meet the newcomers. The two other men did the same. The four came to a stop, facing each other. The President smiled widely and opened his arms wide.

“I extend my greetings to you, Prime Minister. Welcome to America” The other man smiled, a little flustered by the greeting. He extended a hand that Obama took in a strong grip. The men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries for a moment, the cameramen going crazy at the sight of the two men shaking hands. A moment later the man with the brown hair had turned to Alfred and was offering a hand to him also. Alfred gave his usual wide grin, his eyes brightening as he noticed the other nation shake the hands of his boss with a small smile. The blonde moved aside to let the Prime Minister walk up the steps with the President, he instead fell back to walk side by side with the person he had been most nervous of seeing again. The green eyed man waited until they were inside and away from prying eyes before making eye contact with the taller nation. Alfred grinned and received a weary sigh from the other. The President and his new acquaintance walked through the main hallway and over to the formal room, stepping inside with two of the four guards following. The other two remained outside with Alfred and his own companion. The blonde subtly moved to grab the smaller man’s arm and pulled him over to the staircase and up into his own office.

“I see you’re just as messy as ever” Alfred sighed as the green eyes scanned the stacks of papers and plastic coffee cups littered across the room.

“Nice to see you too, Arthur” Those same eyes locked with his and he let out a sharp breath as the intensity in them softened to a light gaze. “S-So, what d’you think? Y’know .. Of Obama?” He asked.

“He seems reasonable enough. Far better than the idiot you had before” Arthur replied as he walked around the room, flipping through random papers as he went.

“Yours seems nice too. Ah .. What’s his name again?” He rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly as the other sighed and turned to him.

“Gordon Brown. He’s replaced Tony Blair and taken over his remaining terms” Arthur said. Alfred remained silent as he watched the piercing green eyes look over him. “You’re wearing the tie I gave you at Christmas” Alfred looked down and noticed that he was right. It was the blue and red striped tie that Arthur had given him the year before.

“Ah, guess you’re right” He looked up in time to watch the smaller man walk closer, so close that he could see the light hint of freckles that formed across the top of Arthur’s nose. Arthur brought his hands up to push Alfred’s tie back up to the collar. “T-Thanks” Arthur nodded in reply and ran his hands down to rest on Alfred’s waist before looking back up at him, green eyes gleaming.

“I like it when you wear a suit“ He smiled before reaching up to give the younger man a soft kiss. Alfred blushed and wrapped his arm around the smaller nation’s back, the other reaching up to tangle itself into his hair. He pulled Arthur closer to him, deepening the kiss. It had been so long since they’d last seen each other and the recent economic downturn wasn’t helping things. He rubbed the small of Arthur’s back gently, massaging away the ache that the recession was causing in his muscles. Alfred knew how it felt, America was going through it too. He smiled into the kiss as he felt the other lean into him, relaxed. The one good thing that came out of the recession was this. America and England were forced to work closer together, to help each other through it. That meant seeing a lot more of his favourite green-eyed nation. He pulled away gently, looking into the dazed eyes of his lover.

“You staying long?” He asked.

“At least a week I think” Alfred grinned, pulling the shorter man closer once more. Enjoying the blush it created.

“Good. ‘Cus we have _a lot_ of catching up to do”


End file.
